First Date
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Rose has been on her first date let's get going and see her family's reaction….


**A/N:** **This is a story for Lexi (Book of Hope) on her prompt** **First Date** **because she is an amazing beta. :D**

 **First date**

 _Rose has been on her first date let's get going and see her family's reaction…._

oOoOo

 **Harry Potter & Ginny Potter**

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Harry laughed.

"What is it darling?" Ginny asked.

"I am sending a letter to Ron that his daughter is dating a boy. Hehehehe, he will enjoy it!"

oOoOo

 **Ron Weasley & Hermione Weasley**

They woke up to sound of an owl knocking. Ron got up and to get the letter. He started reading it and looked with fear at his wife and then shouted:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At that Hermione merely said under breath, "Rose went on her first date," and went back to sleep.

oOoOo

 **Arthur Weasley & Molly Weasley**

"Arthur! Arthur!" Molly shouted through the now empty Burrow.

"In here!" came the reply from the bedroom.

"Rose just had her first date!"

"WHAT!? It better not be that Malfoy Jr."

"No, of course it isn't! She is a respectable Weasley!"

"Then, who is it?" Asked Arthur, with a gleam in his eyes, that you would associate with a teenage gossiper.

oOoOo

 **Bill Weasley & Fleur Weasley**

Growling is heard trough the Shell Cottage.

"Bill, what is it?" Fleur asked.

"I just received a letter from Ron."

"Bill, what did I tell you about growling when you…" she didn't manage to finish the sentence because Bill interrupted her.

"It's not Quidditch. Rose went on a date and that boy better not meet me on the full moon or I might just show my more animalistic side…"

More grumbling came and Fleur led him to sit on a couch to calm down.

oOoOo

 **Teddy Lupin & Victorie Weasley**

They were having a nice snogging session when an owl flew through the window.

"What is it now?" Teddy asks annoyed.

"My Uncle is apparently informing everyone that Rose went on her first date."

Rolling his eyes, Teddy pulled her in for a kiss again.

oOoOo

 **Dominique Weasley & Louis Weasley**

"Dom! You got to hear this," shouted Louis, standing on the outside of his sister's door. The door was opened and a very angry Dom came out and asked:

"What now!?"

"Uncle Ron's second worst fear came true!"

"Rose had a date? How did I miss that? He is at home and I am at Hogwarts. It must have been Uncle Harry. Who is it?"

"Don't know. Hugo refused to tell me."

"Wait a minute and I'll come with you to badger him for information," Dom said, going back inside to get dressed.

oOoOo

 **Percy Weasley & Audrey Weasley**

"Percy, the mail is here!" Audrey shouted from the kitchen.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaahahahahahahahaha!" Audrey heard laughing from her husband and went to see what it is.

"Ron's daughter is dating. This is going to be great. I can bond with my brother over torture."

Audrey rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen speechless.

oOoOo

 **Lucy Weasley & Molly Weasley**

"Lucy!"

"Yes."

"The Hogwarts gossip line is wild with Rose's date."

"Oh, joy!" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Come on, we have to see if Rose is OK," Molly said

"Coming!"

oOoOo

 **George Weasley and Angelina Weasley**

"George, mail is here!"

"Open it! I'm in the middle of an experiment!" George's shout came from the lab.

"Hun, you know that I won't open anything you get. Last time I did that I had a green head for a week and…" She went to continue but George beat her to it.

"Fine, I'm coming!"

.

.

.

After George opened the last letter that happened to be from Ron, he started laughing and asked his wife in between his bouts of laugh.

"Can-hahaha- I-hahahah-Prank him-hahahah?"

Angelina just looked at him.

oOoOo

 **Fred (II) Weasley & Roxanne Weasley**

"Now, Fred, remember…" Whatever Roxy wanted to tell her brother wasn't heard because at that moment Dom and Louise came. They grabbed them by their hands and dragged off to find Hugo, explaining everything on the way.

oOoOo

 **James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter**

They were calmly eating their breakfast when their dad slipped them a note.

 _Boys,_

 _Be good for your daddy and go find out from Hugo who is dating Rose. She had her first date last night._

 _Your Father._

Immediately they left everything and went to find Hugo.

oOoOo

 **Lily Luna Potter & Hugo Weasley**

"How much time do you think it will take them to get here?" Lily asked her cousin.

"Not long," and just as Hugo said it, all of their cousins that are at Hogwarts minus Lucy and Molly came in.

"WHO IS SHE DATING?" they asked at the same time.

"She is dating…" started Hugo

.

.

.

.

.

"…Tom Brown-Corner!" Lily continued.

"And when you tell dad, for the reference, he is the son of Michael Corner and Lavender Brown."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
